cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Waiman
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- ! Official language | French |- ! Capital | Matua |- ! Ruler of Waiman|Governor | Waimanu |- ! style="font-weight: normal;" | Area - Total | 1 E10 m²|61 022 km² |- ! style="font-weight: normal;" | Population - Total (02/12/06) - Population density|Density | 2,756 0.04/km² |- ! Currency | Euro |- ! style="font-weight: normal;" | Time zone - in Daylight saving time|summer | Central European Time|CET (Coordinated Universal Time|UTC+1) Central European Summer Time|CEST (Coordinated Universal Time|UTC+2) |- ! Top-level domain|Internet TLD | .wm |- ! List of country calling codes|Calling Codes | 47 |- ! Official Site | Nation of Waiman |} Waiman, officially the Republic of Waiman, is an archipelago lying in the Arctic Ocean north of mainland Europe, about midway between Norway and the North Pole. It is a member Confederacy of Independent States, a very powerful and formidable confedaration. It consists of a group of islands ranging from 76 degree (angle)° to 81° North, and 10° to 35° East. The archipelago is the northernmost part of the Kingdom of Norway. The largest settlement is Matua, its capital city. History Vikings and Russians may have discovered Waiman as early as the 12th century. Traditional Ngata accounts exist of a land known as Waïmān — literally "water land", but the Frenchman Michel Gutier made the first indisputable discovery of Waiman in 27, November, 1596. From 1612 to 1720 whaling took place off the western coast of Mtanis, by Danish, Dutch, English, French and Norwegian ships. It is estimated that the Dutch alone took 60,000 whales from their base Mātua. They also provided the headquarters for many Arctic exploration expeditions. The largest island in the archipelago is called Tokamākini (Ngata for "Jagged rocks"); this name was formerly used to refer to the entire archipelago, while the main island was called West Tokamākini. Politics Waiman is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Waiman is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Waiman has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Waiman allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Waiman. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Waiman will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Geography Waiman consists of a group of islands in the Arctic Ocean ranging from 76° to 81° North and 10° to 35° East, and forms the northern-most part of Norway and the Extreme points of Europe. The islands cover an area of 61,022 km², of which about 60% (36,502 km²) is covered by glacier Web publication of the official body. Units provided are metric only. Waiman lies far north of the Arctic Circle. In Matua, the midnight sun lasts from April 20 to August 23, and polar night lasts from October 26 to February 15. In addition to humans, four mammalian species inhabit the archipelago: the Svalbard field mouse Microtus epiroticus, the Arctic fox, the Waimanite reindeer (a distinct sub-species), and polar bears. Since polar bears occur very commonly on Waiman, all people need to take precautions when outside the settlements: this includes carrying a rifle. Nevertheless, the law protects polar bears, forbidding anyone to harm or disturb them. Waiman is also a breeding ground for large numbers of seabirds, including Brunnich's Guillemot and Black Guillemot, Puffin, Little Auk, Fulmar and Kittiwake. Other seabirds include Arctic Tern, four species of skua, and the elusive Ivory Gull. The Svalbard Ptarmigan, found on the larger islands, is the only land bird present for the entire year. Only two songbirds migrate to Waiman to breed: the Snow Bunting and the Northern Wheatear. There is an astonishing variety of flowering plants on Waiman. Although they are very small, these plants use the short period of 24-hour daylight to produce colourful blossoms. No roads link the settlements on the island; transportation includes boat, fixed-wing aircraft, helicopter, and snowmobile. The gateway to Waiman is through Waiman Airport, Matua. Climate The North Atlantic Current moderates Waiman's Arctic climate, keeping the surrounding waters open and navigable most of the year. The average summer temperature is around 5 degrees Celsius (°C), and in winter, −12 °C. The western coast is considerably warmer than the east, due to the North Atlantic Drift. Due to its history of human occupation, Waiman has one of the longest high-latitude meteorological records on earth. Global climate models have long predicted enhanced greenhouse effect warming at such latitudes, so the Waiman record is of particular interest. It shows approximately 6 °C increase in 100 years; with 4 °C increase in the last 30 years. Economy The Waimanites work diligently to produce large amounts of rubber and gold as tradable resources for their nation. The Waimanite economy is fundamentally supported by these strong pillars. Many countries seek Waiman as a trading partner due to its rare collection of valuable resources. Waimanites enjoy their liberty of high taxes and generally work harder and happier producing one of the strongest economies in the world. Category:Nations